DxD ideas
by Rogue Knight Of Darkness
Summary: Here are some DxD ideas.
1. Chapter 1

DxD Fic Ideas

Have the story focus on a powerful magician, who found Asia before the Fallen Angles, and trained her ad his apprentice.

I suggest a IsseiXRias pairing along with ocXharem. You could keep him independent and have the aforementioned pairings, or he could just replace Issei.

Rayner escaped the church and Azazel gave her to issei as an apology.

If you make a high-class devil OC, you might want to use this template:

Name:

Aliases:

Age:

Birthday:

Gender:

Sexual Orientation:

Height:

Weight:

Blood Type:

Hair:

Eyes:

Outfits:

Accessories/Jewelry:

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos:

Weapons/Equipment:

Personality:

History:

Good Habits:

Bad Habits:

Strengths in battle:

Weaknesses in battle:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Skilled at:

Unskilled at:

Hobbies:

Dreams:

Powers:

Peerage:

Issei awakened his sacred gear at tge age of 7, and trained with it. Just so incase he needed to fight, he wouldn't be totally weak.

Issei has 2 sacred gears. Boosted gear, and Immolation master. Immolation master gives him the power to create and manipulate his own fire.

_ is a angle/fallen angle hybrid, who is Azazel's protege.

Desperate to save his dying mother issei summoned rias. And the price is to serve Rias and become a devil. All because the price app on her phone malfunctioned.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going into more detail on my first idea.

Story focuses on a high level sorcerer. He found Asia shortly after her excommunication, and she became his apprentice.

Fast foreword to cannon start.

The high level sorcerer and Asia transfer to kuoh, in order to observe devils as part of her training. She becomes friends with issei (witch causes him more problems with the female students).

Issei then sees the fallen angles kidnap her. He goes to rescue her, along with the rest of rias's peerage.

When they get there, the fallen angles are dead, and so are the exorcists.

Since the high level sorcerer wasn't fast enough, asia died. Rias decides to reincarnate her. Asia and the high level sorcerer join the occult research club (although the high level sorcerer is just there to continue asia's training, and remains independent).

Pairings:

riasXissei

asiaXissei

Oc X almost everybody else


	3. Chapter 3

DxD fic Ideas 3

Issei only took 6 pawns. The other two were used to resurrect a former exorcist who was excommunicated.

He was excommunicated because he made a deal with a devil. Something in exchange for 8 books of/about wind magic.

He transferred to kuoh to hide from the church.

Suston Morisawa is Azazel's most loyal soldier. He is sent to clean up Raynare's group, and does so during the rescue operation. Afterwards he is sent to serve rias by azazel as an apology. Raynare and the other 3 serve under him.

Continue from there.

Issei awakened his sacred gear at a young age. He was a big magic fan, and so tried to have dadrig teach him (Odds are, he probably has had several mage-hosts). After much failure, he accidentally discovered that his biggist joy in life (ero-things), are the key to his magic. He then weaponized a lot of perverted things and became the "Hentai-Sorcerer".

Begin story with this issei.

Issei was born different then he was in cannon. Smarter, better looking, and just as perverted. He also awakened his sacred gear when he was 13.

How about issei being charismatic and silver tongued?

One shot idea: what if issei spilled a box of powdered catnip on koneko.

Replacing Kiba, rias's knight has the sacred gear Aqua Eyes. Aqua eyes allows him to manipulate water. (This includes the water within plants and in the air, but not the water in people (supernatural beings included) or animals.)

Issei's great grandfather was a kitsune. This gives him fire powers, and increased abilities.


	4. Chapter 4

DxD fic Ideas 4

The MC is another high-class devil at Kuoh academy. He is laid back for the most part, wile being cunning and merciless on occasion. He wields wind magic. His only peerage member is a gentle and graceful, elf/dragon hybrid who can wield ice magic and temporarily shift into a ice drake. Her appearance is based off of Ninian from Fire Emblem 7...

Issei grew up in the ghettos (or whatever the Japanese ghettos are called), and had to mature much faster. He is also neither a virgin or sexually inexperienced...

Issei was born different. He was gifted with high intelligence. However, he is also cold and calculating. Not to mention a skilled actor, who, over two years (during middle school), trained himself to have a silver tongue. Will the devils manage to warm his rather chilly heart?...

The events that led to issei "dying" were postponed 1 month. When the time came for the rating game with riser, she accepted the challenge, despite the obvious trap. She was trapped either way, so she would go down fighting. One hour before the game began. Rias prayed. She didn't pray to god. She didn't pray to anything in particular. She just prayed, that somehow, someway, she would win. Hoping that something would answer her prayer. And something did. Much to her misfortune.

He appeared in front of her. All dressed in black, with his glowing orange eyes. She could feel his power... it was immense. Far greater then her brothers.

"You prayed for power... The power to obtain victory... The power to control your own fate... I offer you this power... At a great price..." Those were the words he spoke as he formed a red orb of pure magic in his hand.

Rias stood straight and tall "I care not what the price is. If this power will let me defeat riser, then I accept!"

He smiled a demonic smile at her declaration "So be it."

(Thats just a basic idea of how it could start)...

Issei's mom was normal, wile his dad was a devil hunter. One day his mom was violated and then killed by a devil. Issei and his dad arrived just in time for the devil to rip her head off. Issei became a devil hunter under the guidance of his dad. He then moved to the other side of japan, to kuoh academy...

Issei is a high ranking member if a gang. He is confident, less perverted (openly anyway), and nicknamed Kuoh's Demon for his ferocity in battle...

Issei was a prisoner in kuoh jail. He was arrested for accidentally starting a large building on fire. Which had killed 3 people. So, he summoned a devil the old fashioned way, in hopes that said devil might set him free...

One-shot Idea: The occult research club throws a party after their miraculous victory over riser. And tias has the brilliant idea to (heavily) spike the drinks...

One-shot Idea: asia feels as if she is falling behind the others. So she takes full advantage of accidentally learning that issei likes cosplay...

One-shot Idea: Koneko decides to test her Sempai's self control. She sneaks into his house, and wakes him up by straddling him... while wearing the cutest thing she could find...


End file.
